Prison Shanks
by Mrundertaker025
Summary: In liberty city the Prison Shanks lived in Bohan trying to be the best until the feds killed the every member of Prison shanks besides MrUndertaker and Sea Nanners and MrUndertaker falls in love with Chilled Girlfriend Kara
1. Episode 1

In Liberty City Chilled Chaos and Sea Nanners were attacking a hotel but agent Maggie Wong shot Sea Nanners in the leg and Chilled grab Sea Nanners and got in a car to their hideout in Bohan and MrUndertaker 025 came in with the Money and his little Brother MrKane 025 and said Mission done and saw Sea Nanners in hospital and what happen and Chilled said that Maggie Wong shot him and said welcome to the Prison Shanks and said you have to find this guy the picture his name Hutch he owns me 2 grand from the Prison Shanks Hideout that we brought together before Maggie Wong become a Cop Hutch didn't want to be Prison Shank and put Sea Nanners in the hospital. And the 025 Brothers went to the bar and follow Hutch to his car and shank him and blind folded him and put him in the back of the car and drive him the Prison Shank Hideout.

Meanwhile at Prison Shanks's hideout

Chilled took off the blind folder off of Hutch and said hello my old friend did you think you can hide from me while my men can find you and said where did you found him and MrUndertaker said we found him walking out of Hooters. And Chilled said so you want to get laid and pulled the trigger and killing Hutch and dumping the body in the back of the car and said to MrUndertaker to dump this car in the water and the 025 brothers drove to the end of Bohan and dump the car in the water and call the taxi to the Burger shot.

The End of Ep 1 Hutch is deadbeat fucking died


	2. Episode 2

Welcome to Prison Shanks Ep 2 aiding the Bros Angles

At Burger shot the 025 brothers are eating then Gassy Mexican came with Utorak about aiding the bros Angles and MrUndertaker said what is the Problem and Gassy Mexican said MrRandyOrton and MrUndertaker said MrRandyOrton! And his little Brother said who is MrRandyOrton and MrUndertaker said when I was in high school MrRandyOrton and I were friends until he went into the WWE and became very dangerous he killed the Shield, CM Punk. Then he got Fried from the WWE and came here with me and we lived in apartment in Broker until a house fired and we move to a house in Alderney until we got into fight he now lives in Broker with a gang call Rollerz and Gassy Mexican said well you know about him and can you help us and MrUndertaker said yes and MrKane said follow us to Prison Shanks Hideout. And Chilled said Gassy and Utorak what are you doing here and Mrundertaker said we need their help and Chilled said okay what is the plan and Gassy said grab 70 ak-47s and Takeout that bastard. And MrUndertaker said okay me and my Bro going to steal a van with the 70 Ak-47 and we come back with it get the cars and drive to Broker and attack the place and kill the dirty Bastard.

In Dukes

MrUndertaker and his Brother MrKane stole the van with ak-47s and drive to Prison Shanks hideout and said let go and they drive Broker and attack the Penthouse and MrUndertaker GassyMexican Chilled Chaos got in the elevator and MrUndertaker said "I going to skull fuck that Bastard" and Gassy said Hope you don't mind hepatitis d MrUndertaker said "Wha-!?"

In MrRandyOrton penthouse

MrUndertaker and GassyMexican, Chilled Chaos got in the room they saw MrRandyOrton and killed him and GassyMexican was happy and Chilled said Now who gets the penthouse and Gassy said I do and MrUndertaker said okay let's leave Chilled and Chilled said okay.

End of Ep 2

Coming tomorrow Prison Shanks ep 3


	3. Episode 3

Welcome to Ep 3 the end of the Prison Shanks

At Chilled's Mansion Chilled was Smoke dope and Maggie Wong was with her Brother Max Wong they hiding in the next Building for calling the swat team and MrUndertaker and MrKane stopped by and went inside and they were talking and Maggie Wong said Now and the Swat came in the door and shot Chilled Chaos and Maggie Wong killed MrKane and MrUndertaker said flag out and jump out the window and stole a car and pick up Kara and told her what happen and headed to his place.

At MrUndertaker house

Kara was unpacking her stuff in her room and MrUndertaker said are you okay and she is no and she said I lost my boyfriend and she started to cry and MrUndertaker said and I lost my little brother and hugged her and said it is going to be okay and he said I be in my room if you need me and Kara said thanks.

At bowling alley

MrUndertaker was teaching Kara how to bowl and her won. Then they went to Burger shot in Times Square and Kara start to kiss MrUndertaker and they went back to MrUndertaker place in have sex and they woke up. And they have breakfast and they went to the golf course

The end of the episode 3 the end of Prison Shanks


	4. Episode 4

Welcome to Ep 4 Revenge time

At the golf course MrUndertaker and Kara was on the eighteen hole and MrUndertaker got a hole in one and he won the game and Kara said nice sexy. Then Maggie Wong show up and shot at MrUndertaker and Kara and MrUndertaker and Kara got in a car and drive away to Bros Angles hideout.

At the Bros Angles Hideout

GassyMexican and Utorak were gambling until MrUndertaker and Kara. Then Gassy said what is wrong and MrUndertaker said nothing! Besides I am the only Prison shanks member left and punch Gassy in the face and Gold Glove said oh shit and MrUndertaker said I sorry Gassy I just lost my brother and Kara said I lost my Boyfriend and I have a new boyfriend and points at MrUndertaker and Juicetra said why you moved to Los Santos. Then MrUndertaker said that is good plan. Then Kara was talking Rnee that she is that she is having a baby and MrUndertaker said I going to be here all the way. Then Gassy said why MrUndertaker and someone put an Drug in Maggie Wong car and Gold Glove I just have 10 packs manjuari and Sea Nanners said Revenge time and MrUndertaker said where the fuck were you in story and Sea Nanners said I was in Los Santos and I have a place there and Kara said after this is done we going to lived there with our Child.

At Maggie Wong apartment

MrUndertaker and Sea Nanners put manjuari in Maggie Wong's car and call the cops they said ah this Mr. Wang and Mr. Chang in Chinatown our Neighbor Maggie Wong has manjuari in her car and the cops came arrested Maggie and put her in a car and drove off while MrUndertaker and Sea Nanners called Bros Angles about Maggie Wong is in Jail and if they 100,000,000,000 dollars so he and Kara can go to Los Santos and lived there.

The END of Prison Shanks

RIP

Chilled Chaos died 7/10/13

MrKane 025 died 7/10/13


	5. Episode 5

Welcome to the last episode of the Prison Shanks the last move

At Francis International Airport MrUndertaker and Kara, Sea Nanners were leaving for Los Santos with 100,000,000,000 dollars and they got on the plane and the plane took off and it flew to Los Santos.

In Los Santos

Kara said I having the baby now Sea Nanners call the taxi and MrUndertaker, Sea Nanners got in the taxi with Kara and drove to the hospital and she had a baby boy and name it Ben and MrUndertaker said hi Ben I am your father. Then Mr. & Mrs. 025 went home with their baby.

5 years later….

MrUndertaker and Kara 025 were with their children Ben, Tina at the mall buying clothes until Sea Nanners came and told MrUndertaker about heisting a Jewelry Store with him but MrUndertaker said no not yet. And Sea Nanners said okay. Then Kara said what he wanted. And MrUndertaker said I tell you later.


End file.
